


I'll Go

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Real Life Superhero [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'll Go

You knocked on Dean’s door an hour later, having made your decision. He answered it in no time, and you were pretty sure you heard him trip over himself. “Hey, sweetheart.” He winced.

“Hi.” You said shyly. “So Tina is nice.” You looked down. “I’ll...I’ll go.” You told him. 

“Really?!” He was shocked. “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He didn’t want you feeling pressured.

You shook your head. “I want to be there to support you.” You looked up at him. “And...she made a point that the kids are half-siblings. She would rather get to know each other now, before they’re older…”

Dean gave you a small smile. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” He let out a sigh of relief. “I was terrified you wouldn’t get along.”

“I mean so far she’s nice.” You said softly. “Just promise I don’t have to worry about anything with you two?” While you weren't together, it scared you to no end. You still loved him.

“I  _ swear _ .” He said easily. “You’re it for me. I’ll stay single for the rest of my days.” Hearing that made the butterflies in your stomach go insane. “I pinky swear.” He gave you a half smile. Holding up his pinky, he hoped you did the same.

You couldn’t help but smile, instantly hooking your pinky with his. “Still a dork.” You teased lightly. 

He chuckled. “Your dork. Always.” He said softly.

Your heart was melting at his words, making your face flush. “I think we should get going. I already packed.” You told him.

“Same here. I just need to get a pair of jeans. How bout you pack some snacks if we have any?” He nodded. 

“I can do that.” You told him, stepping back.He smiled again and watched you go before going to find some jeans. He hoped that this helped bring the two of you closer together. He reminded himself to thank Tina. And let Sam know that his worries were unfounded. He quickly grabbed some pants, rushing to you afterwards with ease. “We can also stop at a gas station if we need to.” He smiled. “Anything you want.”

“I’d say candy, but…” You smiled with a shrug. 

“Then we’ll get you some candy.” He grinned.

“Small bag.” You held the bag of snacks. “And then we can go grocery shopping on the way back ‘cause this is almost empty.” You told him. “Maybe some jerky, too?” You asked shyly.

“Can’t have a road trip without jerky.” He winked. 

* * *

“Katie, your daddy is on his way.” Tina told her young daughter softly.

She gasped. “Daddy come?” Her eyes were wide with excitement.

“Yep, just for you.” She smiled, pushing her hair back. “And he’s bringing his friend.” She added. “She was worried about you.”

Katie loved making new friends and brightened. “She nice?” She asked, eager to see her father and his friend.

“Very. She’s excited to meet you.” Tina grinned. “Her name is Y/N, and I talked to her on the phone.”

She repeated your name, smiling. “Is she a princess?” She asked, in pure wonder. “A pretty princess?”

Tina smiled at her innocence. “Daddy thinks she’s very pretty. You’ll have to ask her about the princess part.” She tapped her nose. “They’ll be here tonight, but probably after you’re in bed, so you’ll see them tomorrow morning.”

She pouted. “Tomorrow?” She kicked a little sadly, but was tired as the adrenaline had worn off from her fall. “For breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Tina nodded. “We can have breakfast together.” She kissed her forehead. “For now, how about we cuddle up and watch a movie?” 

She nodded, content with that answer. “Okay, mommy.” She snuggled against her and pulled her angel bear close. 

* * *

When the two of you arrived in Tina’s town, your lip was nearly bleeding at how hard you were biting on it. “Hey, sweetheart, calm down.” Dean told you.

“This is your  _ daughter,  _ Dean. What if she hates me?” You were panicking. “What if Tina hates me?” You were panicking. “She probably thought you two would become something!” Your breathing picked up. “She probably wants a family with you!”

Dean frowned. “I’ve never given her a reason to think that, and I’m sure she’s not thinking that now. She knows how much I feel for you.” He assured you. “Take a deep breath, and remember my pinky swear.”

You focused on that, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” You breathed. You felt like you were going insane. “Sorry.” You mumbled.

“It’s okay.” He said simply. “There’s no need to be sorry.” He reached over and squeezed your leg. “Katie is going to love you. And that’s all that matters.” He sounded so sure.

“I hope she likes the blanket we got her.” You said softly, starting to calm down. “It’s super soft.” 

“She’ll love it. It has a crown on it.” He chuckled. “And I call her princess.” 

You smiled softly. “Then I better get a different nickname. I don’t want her coming after me.” You joked, but really felt like you should be called something else. 

Dean gave you a small smile. “You’ll always be my sweetheart, then.” He said with nothing but love behind it.  You turned to look out the window, face warm. It was hard not to run back to him, but what he did was wrong, and still hurt. There was still a large trust barrier. You just hoped in time, that the trust would come back.  Dean parked in front of the small but cute house, grabbing some markers he bought so he could sign her cast. You slid out and looked up at the house, nervous. “Ten bucks she likes you more than me by the time we leave.” He smirked. “And a homemade pie to sweeten the deal.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “Sure, Dean.” You followed him up to the door. You stayed slightly behind him as he rang the doorbell.

Tina opened it quickly, holding a handful of blocks. “Sorry, was cleaning up a little.” She chuckled lightly. 

“It’s cool.” Dean smiled. “Is she up?” He said excitedly. “We got her something.”

“Yeah, she’s watching Sesame Street.” She let you both in. “She’s hoping Y/N is a princess.”

Dean beamed, making you blush hard. “Did she get a pink cast?” He asked, knowing that was her favorite color. “Or blue?” Her second favorite.

“Blue.” She smiled, setting down the blocks in a bin, holding her hand out to you. “It’s nice to have a face to the name.”

You smiled and shook her hand. “Thanks again for inviting me.” You told her.

“Of course!” She smiled. “Katie!” She called to the living room. You watched the little girl run in and were surprised to see Dean’s small clone.

“Daddy!” She squealed. She ran to Dean, instantly being scooped up. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you more, baby girl.” He twirled her. “That’s an awesome cast you got there.” He tapped it. “I brought markers to draw on it, too!”

“Yay!” She held it up, then her eyes trained on you. “You’re Y/N!” She said happily. “I’m Katie!” She beamed.

“You’re such a big girl, aren’t you?” You smiled at her. “I’ve heard so much about you.” You said excitedly. “I heard that you’re a princess!”

She wiggled in Dean’s arms. “I am! Are you?!” She asked in pure wonder.

“She sure is.” Dean grinned. He saw you blush and chuckled. “And, she has something to give you. One princess to another.” Katie wiggled so she could be set down and rushed to your legs. She hugged them, taking you by surprise.

You smiled down at her before handing her a small gift bag. “For you.” You really hoped that she liked it.

She bounced before plopping on the floor, opening it excitedly. Tina watched her lovingly, listening to her giggles. She pulled out the blanket and gasped. “Blanky!” She hugged it tightly. “So fluffy!” She rubbed her face against it, making you chuckle.

“It has a crown on it, for princesses.” You giggled, crouching to her height. “I saw it and knew it was for you.”

“Thank you!” She wrapped her tiny arms around your neck. “I love it!” She was beaming.

You sighed in relief and hugged her back hesitantly. “I’m glad!” 

Tina moved to stand near Dean. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for letting me.” Dean nodded. “And for convincing her to come. I don’t know what you said, but thanks.”

She smiled. “I know you care a lot about her. And it’s nice to know another female who knows about your life.” She admitted. “It’s not like I can talk to my ‘normal’ friends about it.”

Dean winced but understood. “I’m hoping she can come to you with baby questions?” He looked over to her. “We plan to research what we can, but might be better to ask an actual person.” He chuckled.

She laughed a bit and nodded. “I’ll offer any help I can. Especially because Katie was a kicker.” She smirked. “Made my stomach look like I was having an alien.”

Dean widened his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He hadn’t heard much about Tina’s pregnancy with Katie until that point.

“You look so terrified.” She chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt. Usually. Just when they get under your ribs or in the last month or so.” 

He shuddered. “Jeez.” He watched you and Katie together. “I’m glad they like each other.” He said, relieved. “She was worried Katie wouldn't like her.”

“Awe, no. Katie loves everyone.” She smiled proudly. “Even the mail lady. And she’s mean.” She laughed. “I hide sometimes when I know we have a package coming.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “You would.” 

You glanced at them for a moment, then back to Katie. “Have you had breakfast yet?” You smiled at her. 

Katie shook her head. “Waiting for Daddy and you!”

You giggled. “Well princesses can’t have empty stomachs, can they?” You asked. “What's your favorite food?”

She thought about it real hard, her face scrunching. “Mm, pizza!”

“You said it was Mac and Cheese yesterday.” Tina laughed. 

“I changed my mind!” Katie shrugged. 

“Ever had mac and cheese pizza?” You chuckled.

She looked at you like you were made of candy and rainbows. “YOU CAN DO THAT?!”

“Yep.” You grinned. “It's even better with bacon.”

“I’m always down with bacon.” Dean breathed. Watching the pair of you only made him fall more in love. He couldn’t wait into it was you and the little peanut you two had. “Should I go get the stuff to make that?”

“Yeah!” Katie said instantly. 

“How about we do that for dinner?” Tina chuckled. “I have some stuff for waffles here.” She motioned to the kitchen. 

“Need help?” You stood. Rubbing your hands on your jeans, you wanted to try.

“Sure.” She shrugged with a smile. “At least someone offers.” She looked at Dean teasingly. “Wanna show Y/N where the aprons are?” She looked back at Katie. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Y/N is a really good cook.” 

You playfully rolled your eyes. “As if you aren’t better.”

Tina smirked, pleased he was blushing. “I wouldn’t know. He’s never cooked for us.” She teased.

“Dean.” You chastised with a gentle arm slap. “Maybe you should get in there and cook.”

“Yeah, Daddy!” Katie giggled, her hands on her hips. “I help?!” She asked, hopeful. “Pleasssse.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“You know I can’t say no to that face.” He lifted her. “Lets go make some waffles.” He kissed her cheek.

You smiled softly as they went, thinking they were adorable. “While they cook, how about we chat?” Tina offered kindly. You nodded and smiled as she led you to the living room. You played with the hem of your shirt as you went. She sat, patting the spot next to her. “So tell me about what you do?” 

“I work from home, basically. I work with computers.” You shrugged. “Nothing amazing.”

“That’s pretty cool, though.” She smiled reassuringly. “It’ll help that you can do it from home.” She told you. “Do you make your own hours?” 

You nodded. “Kinda. In the way that I pick and choose the clients.” You shrugged. “I have money built up a bit since I haven’t had to pay rent in months, so I can take off whenever I want.”

“It’ll help with all the baby stuff.” She said excitedly. “I had a lot of fun shopping for Katie when I found out what I was having. Before that I was still in shock.”

“I’m still at that point, I think.” You said shyly. “I don't think it'll sink in until the first time I hear the heartbeat.”

“Take lots of tissues.” She smiled. “I sobbed.”

You grinned. “I can imagine that I would, too.” You admitted. “I wonder if Dean will…”

“Probably.” She said encouragingly. “He seemed a bit emotional when he called to tell me about the baby.”

“Really?” You widened your eyes. “How so?” You glance towards the kitchen.

“He wasn’t scared for the baby. Scared for the both of you making it. And he was almost excited.” She explained. “It was actually cute. Asked if he should start baby proofing.”

You grew warm, smiling softly. “That’s cute to know.” You chuckled lightly. “I moved out for a bit, but just moved back. Into my old room, not his. I did find him on the floor of what is apparently the baby’s nursery.”

“Awe, that’s sweet.” She smiled. “Take advantage of it. Doing it alone is so...different.” She gave you a sad smile. “Not bad, but different.”

You nodded understandingly. “If you don’t mind me asking...did you not tell Dean because of his background?” You tilted your head slightly, curious.

She nodded. “Yes. And I didn’t even know all of it I’m sure.” She sighed. “And I couldn’t see him settling down, or even  _ wanting _ kids.” She added.

You nodded. “I was under the impression he didn’t. Before all this.” You told her. “He even told me he didn’t want kids.” You looked at her. “A friend asked us at dinner one night about kids.” 

She furrowed her brows and nodded. “I could imagine that hurt.”

“It did. I hadn’t honestly thought about kids, it had been too soon. But, to hear it completely off the table…” You shrugged. “It made me think.” You sighed, your shoulders sagging. “Then I was told about the baby.” 

“I’m so sorry. That’s exhausting.” She placed a hand on your arm. “Dean is a really good, hands on dad. I promise you that.” 

You smiled, nodding. “Katie is so precious.” You told her. “You’ve done well with her.”

She grinned. “Thank you!” It was obvious that meant a lot to her. “Really...thank you.”

“Of course.” You smiled wide. “How bad is pregnancy?” You asked, wanting to know.

“My beginning was okay. Very light sickness. But I was telling Dean that Katie moved  _ a lot. _ ” She nodded. “It looked like I was going to give birth to an alien.” She laughed.

“Oh my gosh.” You breathed, shaking your head. “I bet that was interesting.”

“Very. I have a few videos if you ever want to see.” She made a face. “Unless that’s weird?” She chuckled. “I've never been in this kinda situation before.”

You shrugged with a grin. “Me, either.” You blushed. “I was really jealous. Of you.”

“Me? Why?” She asked, surprised. 

“Well, at first it was because he hid this life he had. I saw the pictures and how happy the three of you were. Then it was ‘why would he want kids, he has one! A cute one!’, then I thought maybe you two would have eventually been something.” You rambled, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

She shook her head. “I get where you’re coming from. And I knew he had a girlfriend, it’s just he never made it sound like you were happy with us. Which ended up being a lie anyway…” She shrugged. “I figured that's why you never came with them. Then I found out you and Katie have the same birthday, and asked if he wanted to leave early, but he said no.”

That had stung a bit. “Thank you for trying.” You said sadly. 

Dean came in, grinning, but saw the look of slight pain. “Everything okay…?”

Tina nodded. “Just girl talk.” She looked at him. “Whatcha need?”

“Uh, breakfast is done.” Dean looked at you worriedly. “Feeling okay?” 

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Yeah.” You stood, offering for Tina to go first.

Dean stopped you for a moment. “You sure?” 

You sighed. “We were talking about everything, and how she asked if you wanted to leave early for my birthday...and you said no.” You shrugged. “It'll pass.” You told him, making your way to the kitchen. 

Dean sagged and bit the inside of his cheek. He felt like shit for that, especially now. He really had just wanted to spend more time with Katie, but it was uncalled for. The two of you had plans, and it would have been the first birthday he had spent with you. Instead, you got a broken heart. He silently cursed at himself and sat by you looking apologetic. 

“I helped mix!” Katie told you. 

“Did you?” You gasped. “I bet they’re wonderful then.” You smiled as tina helped the small girl. “Your hair is so pretty, did your mom braid it?” You smiled. “I used to love when my mom did my hair.”

Katie nodded excitedly. “Yeah!” She looked at her mom proudly. “She does super good!”

Tina kissed her head. “Thank you, sweetie.” She looked at you. “And thank you.” 

You smiled at her and nodded. “You’re welcome.” You told her. 

“What do you think you’ll have?” Tina asked as the four of you began to eat. 

“Boy.” Dean said without a second thought. “He’s so a boy.”

You chuckled. “He’s so set on it from day one.” You glanced at him. “Said it felt weird to call the baby ‘it’.”

“Awe, Dean.” Tina grinned. “How sweet.”

He ducked his head, shrugging. “It’s true.” He said shyly, making you giggle. “The baby isn’t an ‘it’.” 

“Baby!” Katie grinned. 

Tina smiled and ran a hand over her head. “Yup, your baby brother or sister.” She told her.

Katie giggled more, wiggling in her seat happily. “Yay!” She clapped. “So excited!” She beamed.

Dean beamed as well and looked at you lovingly. 


End file.
